pony__islandfandomcom-20200215-history
H0peles$0uL
H0peles$'0ul', also known as HopelessSoul, is a character that is first seen in a chat room similar to MRSI. He also helps you escape the AfterLife Arcade. The Story Of The Character H0peles$0ul first appears in the Messenger app asking the player for help deleting the computer's core files, which the game Pony Island runs on. After speaking to Lucifer and H0peles$0ul at the same time, Lucifer will notice you are speaking to someone else, closing H0peles$0ul's chatbox. Afterwards, H0peles$0ul tells you some tips for the game. Later on (in the ending) he tells that you shared the same fate as him, but only partially so. He says that only you and the other souls escaped, leaving him trapped in Pony Island. The only way to save him is to delete Pony Island from your computer. It is implied that H0peles$0ul has more control over the game than you do. Attempting to enter his login password in Act 2 before he gives you the password, he is caught by surprise and uses the "portal" program to escape. If you use this program now it allows you to skip straight to the second boss, despite his insistence that it wouldn't work. Once you have finished the game, he tells you to uninstall (or delete) the game to free his soul, and then closes the game. Reentering the game after he says this gives you a new option: Act Select. Combat If the player unlocks the true ending by collecting all 24 tickets, a boss fight will be initiated with H0peles$0uL. He has 3 phases for his boss battle. # In the first phase, you will be able to use the WASD keys to move around, like a normal game of Pony Island. He will send down souls from his hand and open portals that summon demons that fly towards you. You can shoot these demons down to destroy them, though you cannot destroy the souls he summons. He will also make the ground rise, spikes pushing out from beneath it. you'll need to jump and fly with the Pony Wings to avoid this. # In his second phase, it is similar to Pony Galaxy, where you use the WASD or arrow keys to move, and Space to shoot pellets at him. He has two attacks in this mode. First, he will summon pairs of demons that fly at you. Similar to Pony Galaxy, you can shoot these demons down. Second, he spawns large red squares centered on the player which will damage you if you don't move out of them in time. A strategy to make this phase easier is to move vertically in short zig-zags while he summons demons and to move left and right as far as possible while he spawns the red squares. This makes dodging simple and allows you to damage H0peles$0uL as quickly as possible. # This last phase is similar to Pony Island 3D, where you use your mouse to look around, left click to jump, and right click to shoot. You may also move toward and away from H0peles$0uL using the arrow keys. You will shoot down H0peles$0uL with your Pony Lasers, and Hopeless will summon demons and gates, occasionally trying to dodge your lasers. The battle against H0peles$0uL is different from all other battles in the game in two ways. First, when the player is hit, rather than restarting the battle, H0peles$0uL will regain a small portion of his health. Second, the player has unlimited lasers, there is no recharge required (the only other battle with unlimited lasers is against Uber Satan). When you finally defeat him, he will mildly congratulate you, and doesn't close the game. If you wait long enough after he stops talking, you will fall out of the map. This battle will not be found in the Act Select option. Category:Characters Category:Boss